Guardian of Loyalty
by Pink Addict
Summary: 16 year-old Aquamarine just died in a flood, but the moon gives her a second chance as a water sprite. Now, as a new guardian, she, Jack, and all the other guardians must stop Pitch, and save christmas. No problem, right? Wrong. Sorry for the bad summary. R&R!


**Argh! Plot bunnies love me… Anywho, welcome to my new story! This has a new oc! Yay! I don't really have anything more to say but let's get this party started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Aqua's POV:**

"Get out, go!" I screamed at my two best friends, Kayla and Brooke. "I can't hold it much longer!" The already collapsing wall crumbled between my fingers.

"No, we wont leave you!" Kayla shouted over the noise of the sea cave falling apart.

"We'll find another way!" Brooke yelled desperately.

"There _is_ no other way!" A large boulder fell, barely missing Brooke, who let out a sharp scream and stumbled away. And to think the day had started out so good…

* * *

_"Hey Aqua! Where've you been? We've been waiting for thirty minutes!" Kayla said as I ran down the beach to meet her and Brooke. Kayla had her hair tied up into a messy brown ponytail, and was wearing her new orange and white one-piece suit. Brooke, being annoyingly skinny, was wearing a new pink bikini with her black, shoulder length hair in two short pigtails that sprouted out of the sides of her head. I wore my new blue tankini with my blonde hair swept up into a high ponytail._

_"Sorry I'm late guys! The traffic was unbearable."_

_"So," Brooke said, "What did you want to show us?"_

_"Well, I went swimming yesterday," I started, "And you wont believe where I found!"_

_"Well let's get out there! I wanna see." Brooke said. We took of to the waters of Malibu, and headed down the coastline. After a while, we saw a large cliff in the distance._

_"Here we are." I said with a smile. Brooke and Kayla gave me strange looks._

_"This, is the amazing place?" Kayla asked. "Just looks like a cliff to me."_

_"Me too." Brooke agreed._

_I chuckled and swam on, with them on my tail. As we neared the cliff, a small hole could be seen protruding from the side. "_That _is where we're going." I said, pointing at the cave. We swam up next to the opening. "Go on, take a look."_

_Kayla uncertainly stuck her head in. "Woah! Brooke, you gotta see this!"_

_Kayla ducked her head out of the cave, to let Brooke in. "Cool! Aqua, you were right. This place _is_ amazing!"_

_"Lets go in," I said, lightly pushing Brooke aside and I squirmed through the opening. The cave hadn't changed a bit. The walls were dark brown rocks, with a small pool of crystal clear water in the center of the cave._

_"Are you sure it's safe?" Kayla called from outside._

_"C'mon Kayla! It's just a sea cave. What could go wrong?" Brooke replied for me. Brooke ungracefully clambered inside as well, followed by a begrudging Kayla._

_"This place is amazing," Kayla said, running her hands over the rock walls._

_"Careful," I said. "One of those rocks by the bottom was loose yesterday, I had to block it off to keep this place from flooding." I inched over by the pool of water and splashed an unsuspecting Kayla._

_"Oh I'm going to get you for that!" She exclaimed and tried to splash me back, but I dodged witch resulted in Brooke getting splashed too._

_"Hey!" She exclaimed and we all started to splash one another. That's when things went horribly wrong. Kayla lost her footing by the rocky entrance and fell, hitting one of the walls. Suddenly there was a deep rumbling that resounded throughout the cave, as rocks began to come loose. And just to make matters worse, the rocks that had come loose the day before completely fell over which left a gaping hole in the side of the wall with water quickly filling up the cave._

_I helped Kayla to her feet. "We have to get out of here!" I yelled above the noise. The unstable rocks around the entrance of the cave began to crumble, and I realized what would happen. I quickly wedged myself in the hole and held up the structure._

* * *

"Guys, go! I can't hold this for much longer. It's my fault anyway." I said, sorrow in my eyes.

"We're not leaving you!" Brooke called back stubbornly.

"This place is gonna flood, and there's no point in us all getting trapped in here." I said, equally stubborn. "Go."

Kayla and Brooke glanced at each other, and I automatically knew that they realized that they weren't going to win.

Tears welled up in Kayla's eyes. "We're going to miss you!"

Brooke and I were also crying. "I love you two," I said. A threatening rumble resounded through the cave and more large rocks fell from the ceiling. "Now go."

They crawled around me and out to safety. I couldn't hold up the doorway out any more and leaped out of the way, my only way out closing up behind me.

**"AQUA!"** My friends screamed from the other side of the rock fall. _They probably thought I got crushed, _I thought. "I'm alright," I called back to them. I suddenly realized that the water was already around my chest, and was traveling upward to my neck. I took a deep breath and the water passed my head and hit the ceiling, eliminating any other source of air. I frantically clawed at the rocks and only managed to get one loose. My lungs were screaming for air that I could not provide.

The last ting I remembered was the rock falling out of the wall, and seeing the moon high in the sky. Then I slipped into darkness…

**So whattaya think? I thought it was okay. Sorry it's so sort, it's just the first chapter. Please, please, pleeeease review! No flames please!**


End file.
